


Nursing Night

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Night series [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Nursing, Romance, gabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is hurt and Abby steps into the role of being a nurse for the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursing Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. This story is the fifth one in the "Night Series" I wasn't planning to make a series out of it, it was supposed to be one story and nothing more, but apparently it was meant to be more than one story. It's still for my friend, Laci, as she was the one who gave me the ideas.
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

"Does it hurt much?" Abby asked Gibbs with evident concern in her voice.

 

"Nothing to worry about."

 

"Nothing to worry about, huh? Why does it still bleed then?" She asked him pointing a finger at the bandage he had that, was slowly but surely coloring red again. One of these days, Tony's going to tell me that the worse has happened."

 

"No, he won't that's a promise." Gibbs told her seriously.

 

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, Gibbs." Abby answered him even more serious.

 

He looked at her surprised. This wasn't the Abby he knew. This wasn't the Abby who was seeking reassurance. This was the Abigail Sciuto who didn't want to be fooled any longer. This was the forensic scientist that had taken over.

 

"Abbs..." Gibbs started but, she cut him off before, he could say another word.

 

She approached him slowly, and stopped only when she was a few inches from him, looked him in the eyes, reaching out, cupping his face in her hand and told him.

 

"I love you, Gibbs, but stop trying to protect me from the big bad world. If I would have wanted to be sheltered from it, I wouldn't have chosen to study forensics."

 

A smile couldn't help but lit up his face. Abby was definitely not a porcelain doll, she was a great, courageous woman and he was very lucky to have her in his life.

 

"I guess you're right. I can't help to want and protect you though. I think all the guys at NCIS know what I'm talking about. We all feel the tremendous need to protect you. But can you really blame us?"

 

Abby smiled at him then. "I guess not." Were her words to him as she leaned into him to brush her lips to his before pulling back and tell him "Now let me take care of your arm."

 

Gibbs simply nodded, then told her where to find the medical supply in his friend's house.

 

While she was gone in search for what she would need to take care of his arm, Gibbs thought once more about how lucky was that Abigail Sciuto had crossed the path of his life. She was his best friend though everything seemed to separate them from their physical appearance to their interests and yet they were the closest of friends, they could talk about everything. Their relationship had come to the point where it was ready to move to something else. Gibbs could feel it and he was certain she could feel it too.

 

He had been in love with Abby for a long time, but he hadn't been prepared to take the risk and destroy their precious friendship, at least that was until now. And has he thought about it, the NCIS team leader realized that, he wasn't taking any risk in fact because the strong bond he shared with the forensic scientist could be torn, shifted, pulled at, but no one would be able destroy it and the fact that they were romantically involved now was only the natural evolution of the strong relationship they already share.

 

Gibbs wondered briefly if Shannon and Kelly would approve of this, then a smile caressed his lips as he thought that his daughter would probably have loved Abby, all kids loved her. He hoped in his heart that his first wife would be okay with it.

 

_If something would ever happened to me, Gibbs, I don't want you to stay alone. I want you to find someone else that you will love and be happy with, that's how you will make me happy._

_He had protested telling her that nothing would happened to her, but Shannon didn't want to hear any of it. Promise me, Gibbs. She had said, and made him promise that he would actually do so._

He'd promised, and when it'd turned out that Shannon had been right. Gibbs had tried to honor the promise he'd made to her, he loved or to be exact tried to love and he even remarried three times after that before divorcing as many times, no other women would ever be Shannon...

 

And he had actually made his peace with it, he had stopped looking for real love, he'd had a few relationships but none of them serious, he knew it and he was honest about it, but a few of his dates refused to accept the idea, trying to fight their way in his heart and life without success. After a couple of failed relationships he'd stopped trying completely and was content to be on his own. And now, he had Abby. He'd fallen for her a while ago, but hadn't really understood it, that was up until now. She knew him like no one else did. She accepted him for who and what he was with all his kinks and failures, for the good and the bad.

 

Never asking him to be anyone other than himself, definitely one of the many reasons he'd fallen in love with her. And now was the time to be with her and stop worrying. To give in and not let any fear or doubt keep him away from the possibility of happiness.

 

This was going to be a turning point in their relationship and both their lives.

 

**000**

A few minutes later, Abby was taking care of the wound on his arm. Grateful that the wound, he had, was not more serious. She wouldn't even start to think of what she would do if something even more dramatic would have happened to him. She would never be able to go on with her own life. Abby was certain of that fact if Gibbs would be seriously injured or worse there would be no one on this planet that would be able to help her not even her closest friends.

 

Her feelings for Leroy Jethro Gibbs were way too deep and too intense.

 

As she brushed her fingers closer to the wound, Abby could feel his skin react to the soft touch and smiled, she lifted her gaze to his face and was met with his icy blue pools, Abby had never been so drowned into someone's eyes like this before, and he was smiling at her.

 

"If I had known before, you were such a good nurse, Abbs, I would have gotten myself shot at before. " He joked softly.

 

But Abby's eyes weren't joking. The color of her eyes had shifted now to a deeper and darker green.

 

"I wouldn't have been your nurse purposefully, well not if you were shot, if you would have needed a nurse to play with however... that would have been a whole other story..." Abby's voice trailed off as she leaned so that her lips could now replace the trace of her fingers.

 

"And if I would ask you for a play nurse now, would you be available?" He asked her seductively.

 

Abby felt her insides tremble slightly and melt as she replied in a whisper. "Would you like me to be available?"

 

"Very much so." I told her in a hoarse voice, Abby had never heard before. It was a voice that made her knees go weak.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
